Oaths
Oath of Devotion (Church) Though the exact words and strictures of the Oath of Devotion vary, paladins of this oath share these tenets. * Honesty: '''Don't lie or cheat. Let your word be your promise. * '''Courage: '''Never fear to act, though caution is wise. * '''Compassion: '''Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your foes, but temper it with wisdom. * '''Honor: Treat others with fairness, and let your honorable deeds be an example to them. Do as much good as possible, while causing the least amount of harm. * Duty: 'Be responsible for your actions and their consequences, protect those entrusted to your care, and obey those who have just authority over you. ''"I solemnly pledge on the word of Kveykva and the sanctity of this church that I (Full Name) shall never speak a lie, or cheat someone, my word shall be my bond, as Kveykva's word is to us. I shall fight fear from myself and others, as Kveykva never feared to share his light. I shall show mercy to all, but over all protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them, as Kveykva protects those under his light so to shall i protect those under the church. I shall share the teachings of Kveykva by acting in a way that reflects them, by treating all with fairness, performing honorable deeds, and spreading as much good with the least amount of harm possible. I shall take responsibility for my actions and their consequences, as I am but an imperfect being and likely to make mistakes, and answer to any law of the land that holds just authority over me, as laws are ways Kveykva guides us onto the path of light. With these words i swear myself to the church, I shall be it's sword and its shield should Daur's darkness rise and challenge the holy authority placed on this covenant by Kveykva himself." '''Oath of the Crown (Crown) The tenets of the Oath of the Crown are often set by the sovereign to which their oath is sworn, but generally emphasize the following tenets. Law. The law is paramount. It is the mortar that holds the stones of civilization together, and it must be respected. Loyalty. Your word is your bond. Without loyalty, oaths and laws are meaningless. Courage. You must be willing to do what needs to be done for the sake of order, even in the face of overwhelming odds. If you don't act, then who will? Responsibility. You must deal with the consequences of your actions, and you are responsible for fulfilling your duties and obligations. Oath of Vengeance (Inquisition) The tenets of the Oath of Vengeance vary by paladin, but all the tenets revolve around punishing wrongdoers by any means necessary. Paladins who uphold these tenets are willing to sacrifice even their own righteousness to mete out justice upon those who do evil, so the paladins are often neutral or lawful neutral in alignment. The core principles of the tenets are brutally simple. Fight the Greater Evil. Faced with a choice of fighting my sworn foes or combating a lesser evil, I choose the greater evil. No Mercy for the Wicked. Ordinary foes might win my mercy, but my sworn enemies do not. By Any Means Necessary. My qualms can't get in the way of exterminating my foes. Restitution. If my foes wreak ruin on the world, it is because I failed to stop them. I must help those harmed by their misdeeds. Oath of the Ancients (Original) The tenets of the Oath of the Ancients have been preserved for uncounted centuries. This oath emphasizes the principles of good above any concerns of law or chaos. Its four central principles are simple. Kindle the Light. Through your acts of mercy, kindness, and forgiveness, kindle the light of hope in the world, beating back despair. Shelter the Light. Where there is good, beauty, love, and laughter in the world, stand against the wickedness that would swallow it. Where life flourishes, stand against the forces that would render it barren. Preserve Your Own Light. Delight in song and laughter, in beauty and art. If you allow the light to die in your own heart, you can't preserve it in the world. Be the Light. Be a glorious beacon for all who live in despair. Let the light of your joy and courage shine forth in all your deeds.